


[podfic] Found Family

by fabrega, reena_jenkins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Podfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Where did it come from?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I am Groot," Groot declares.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Who would just hand you a baby?!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Found Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Found Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201094) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** post-movie, Accidental Baby Acquisition  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Who's My Pretty Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tXYqY6YDuI), as performed by The Sweet Colleens  
  
 **Length:**  00:20:37  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG\)%20_Found%20Family_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
